¡happy birthday, Iggy!
by eli-eliza-yaoi
Summary: Hoy era mi cumpleaños pense que lo habia olvidado, pero fue todo lo contrario...


_Antes que nada los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor (__Hidekazu Himaruya)_

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero sea de su agrado y por favor no sean tan malos ya que este es el primero que hago. Bueno empecemos…._

"**Happy birthday, iggy!"**

_Arthur:_

Era una hermosa mañana la cual se arruinaría dentro de poco, pues un estruendoso ruido, (el cual provenía de mi móvil), me sacaría de mis pensamientos. Al tomar mi celular y revisar de quien era la llamada, me lleve una gran sorpresa:

-"_Hero hablando_"-

En ese momento no sabía si contestar o no la llamada. Así que intente pensar para que me llamaría, ¿Se habría acordado? O solamente era para molestar y preguntar: ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera ayer?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********FLASHBACK************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Se podía ver a un chico rubio con unos hermosos ojos azules, sentado en la banca de un parque con un bello ramo de rosas en las manos, esperaba a alguien.

-¡Hola Iggy!- Decía mientras se levantaba de la banca y con la otra mano lo saludaba

-Hola – Contesto muy fríamente un chico de ojos verdes e igual que el menor, era rubio.

- Ven siéntate

- Y bien ¿Para que querías hablar con migo?

-Bueno… veras…- Empezó a hablar tímidamente – Veras… pues… es…a-algoo…-

-"_Después de todo, sigue siendo el, un completo idiota_"- Pensó mientras escuchaba como el otro no dejaba de tartamudear

- Sabes esto no es fácil- Dijo con un gran suspiro

-Si se nota. Sabes si solo me citaste para hacerme perder mi tiempo, me voy- Dijo levantándose de aquella banca.

-¡No, espera!-dijo levantándose apresuradamente, tomando un brazo de el haciendo que se girara

-¿¡Que sucede!- Pregunto algo molesto

-Toma, son… para ti-Dijo completamente sonrojado mientras extendía las rosas hacia el

-¿P-para… mí?- Pregunto algo confundido

-Veras, la razón por la cual te cite era para decirte…-hizo una pequeña pausa

-¿D-decirme el que?

- Que te amo, y quisiera que fueras mi… pareja- Al decir esto lo miro a la cara y pudo apreciar el sonrojo que tenía en ese momento Arthur

Alfred esperaba ansioso a que el aceptara alegremente esta declaración (que había sido algo difícil), pero lo único que recibió fue un "_idiota_". Después de decir esto Arthur se fue sin decir nada más dejando muy confundido a Alfred.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************FIN DEL FLASHBACK**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Aaaaaa- suspiro- no tiene remedio, lo mejor será contestar, sino insistirá todo el día hasta que conteste o peor aún podría venir a mi casa- Se dijo a si mismo

-Diga

-¡Hola Iggy! ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Aaaaaaaa ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu novio?

-¿¡QUE! ¿Mi n-novio?

-¡Sí!

-¡Eres un idiota!

-Hahahahaha!

-Y bien ¿solo hablaste para molestarme diciendo tu estupideces?

-Eeeeh? ¡Claro que no! Llame para decirte ¡Happy birthday, Iggy!

-_Valla si lo recordó_ –Pensó

-Y también para decirte que tu regalo te lo llevare más tarde

-¿Mi qué?

-Bueno Byee~~

-Oye espe…- No pudo terminar, ya que cortaron

-Es un completo idiota – Dijo en un tono algo molesto

-"¿_Esa es la forma de tratar a tu novio_?"

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de "_novio_"?-Pensó

- Aunque después de todo me gusta y también… lo amo…¿¡Pero en que rayos estoy pensando!

_Alfred:_

Eran casi las 4:00pm y yo en ese momento me estaba arreglando para ir a casa de Iggy. Debía estar presentable ya que yo sería su regalo, así que debía estar perfecto…

-¡Bien! Creo estar listo- Se decía mientras se veía en el espejo una y otra vez.

Llevaba puesta una camisa azul la cual llevaba un estampado de una estrella y dentro de ella decía "Hero", su típica chamarra de aviador y unos jeans color marrón.

-Llego el momento, ya me tengo que ir- Se decía a si mismo mientras miraba su reloj de mano.

Antes de salir tome un gran moño de color rojo que había en una mesita en la sala. De camino a casa de Arthur compre un ramo de rosas (Iguales a las del día anterior).

Arthur:

Eran las 4:15pm y yo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala tomando una taza de té. No sé porque no podía estar tranquilo, por alguna razón me sentía, alegre y entusiasmado, pero también confundido y preocupado.

¿Acaso seria por lo que dijo Alfred? "Esa es la forma de tratar a tu novio" era lo único que pasaba en mi mente en ese momento ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo? De seguro esa tonta idea se la metió el pervertido de Francis ¡Si, eso! De seguro era una de esas estúpidas bromas que siempre me hacen.

No pude terminar de pensar en eso ya que el sonido del timbre me interrumpió, así que tuve que abrir.

-Ya voy- contesto mientras abría la puerta.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, me lleve una gran sorpresa…

-¡Happy birthday!-Grito alegremente

-¡Waaaa…! ¡Q-que rayos!-

Me había asustado, pero al verlo detenidamente no pude evitar sonrojarme, pues se veía muy bien con esa camiseta, pero lo que lo hacía ver de una forma encantadora era el enorme moño de color rojo que llevaba en su cabeza y el ramo de rosas que traía en las manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¿Pues que creías? ¡Yo soy tu regalo!- Me dijo con esa estúpida sonrisa que tiene.

-¿Mi regalo?... ¡Eres un idiota!- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Alfred:

No lo podía creer después de todo lo estaba haciendo, si me estaba regalando a Arthur, sonaba en un principio algo difícil (Ya que la idea me la dio Francis), pero aun así, lo estoy haciendo.

-¡No soy un idiota! Simplemente te estoy regalando algo que deseas desde hace tiempo-

-¡Claro que no!- Me negaba completamente rojo

-Y si no es así ¿Por qué no me has sacado a golpes de tu casa?

-E-es que… yo…-

-¿Es que tú?-Como me gustaba ponerlo en esas situaciones.

Arthur:

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, no podía ni hablar bien ¿Tanto me gusta?

Lo se eso no va con migo, pero ya no me podía seguir engañando, tengo que admitirlo: me gusta, lo amo desde que era pequeño. Lo sabia, siempre lo supe, pero jamás hable de esto con él, además ¿Si lo hacia?¿Si me rechazaba? Era lo que siempre pensaba y ahora lo tengo aquí en la puerta de mi casa diciéndome que es mi regalo…

-E-esta bien, pasa- Pude decir finalmente

-Gracias- Entro casi corriendo hasta mi sala

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Café, por favor

-Sabes muy bien que no tengo eso- Conteste mientras iba a la cocina

-Bueno, entonces salgamos a tomar uno

-¿Qué?- Le pregunte mientras salía de la cocina para sentarme en la sala

-Anda Iggy- Insistía con esa cara que bien sabe, no puedo resistirla

-E-esta bien

-Bueno entonces vamos- Decía mientras me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia la puerta

Alfred:

Valla no podía creerlo lo había convencido fácilmente, todo va como lo había planeado (si ya lo tenia planeado, lo llevaría a un café después a caminar un poco y descansar un rato en el parque de ayer, donde le volvería a pedir que fuera mi pareja después de eso, a improvisar).

Caminábamos un poco separados uno del otro, así que comencé a acercarme poco a poco hacia el y tome su mano…

-¿Q-que haces?

-Tomo tu mano

-Ya se lo que estas haciendo pero… ¿Por qué?

-Solo por que quería- Le conteste con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que se ruborizara aun mas de lo que ya estaba -Sabes… te vez muy lindo con ese sonrojo- Le dije volteándolo a ver y lo único que el hizo fue voltear su cara hacia otro lado

-Idiota- Susurro

Arthur:

Ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando hasta que llegamos a un café y entramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a una ventana. Después llego la mesera y Alfred pidió lo que quería mientras yo solo decía "No gracias". La chica se retiró y Alfred me observaba fijamente…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no pediste nada?

-Porque no quiero nada- Le conteste mientras miraba por la ventana

Al terminar de decir esto llego la mesera con la orden de Alfred.

-Aquí esta su orden señor, ¿algo más?

-No, gracias. ¿Iggy no quieres probar un trocito de mi pastel de fresas?- Me decía mientras extendía un trozo de su pastel.

-No

-Anda solo un pedacito ¿si?

-Si lo pruebo, ¿Dejaras de molestarme?

-¡Si!

-aahhh~~ De acuerdo- Le dije mientras volteaba a verlo

-Di aaaaaaa

No me gustaba para nada como nos miraban en ese momento las chicas que trabajaban ahí, lo se de seguro nos veíamos tan ridículos haciendo eso, pero no podía decirle que no a Alfred.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?

- Esta bien- Estaba delicioso ese pastel, ahora me arrepiento de no haber ordenado nada

-Bueno, lo probare yo- Decía mientras devoraba esa rebanada de pastel

No podía dejar de verlo, ¿Porque? Simple dos razones: Se veía tan lindo comiendo, me encanta esa cara que pone y la segunda ¡El pastel estaba delicioso! Y quería otro trozo.

-Aaahhh? ¿Iggy estas bien?- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Eeeee? A yo aaa… si estoy, estoy bien claro- Conteste desviando la mirada

-Hummmm – Me miro fijamente con esos hermosos ojos azules que tiene

- Aaaaa? ¿Q-que sucede?

-¿Quieres más de mi pastel verdad?

-Bueno yo…

-Si no quieres solo dímelo

-Si, quiero mas

-Ok- Decía mientras se levantaba y se sentaba a mi lado- Toma di aaaa- Me dijo mientras acercaba un trozo de pastel a mi boca

-Aaaaaaa

-Bien, ahora yo aa…- No pudo comer ya que le quite el tenedor de las manos- ¿Qué sucede Iggy, porque me lo quitaste?

-Es que es mi turno de darte pastel – Le conteste completamente rojo

-Ok, aaaaaaa- Decía mientras abria la boca esperando a que le diera de comer

Alfred:

No lo podía creer todo esto estaba tan confuso. Al principio era el mismo frio y aburrido Arthur que conocía pero de pronto cambia y se vuelve tierno y lindo. Ya llevábamos rato en el mismo café y me empeze a aburrir asi que le propuse a Arthur que saliéramos a caminar un rato y el acepto gustosamente mi proposición, pagamos y salimos de aquel lugar.

-¿Y a donde quieres ir, Al?

"Al", acaso me había llamado asi valla todo esto si que es muy extraño ¿estará bien?…

-Al, ¿Estas bien?-Me miraba confuso

- eehh? Aaaah si! Estoy bien, hummm decias?

- Si te decía que a donde quieres ir-

- ¿Que te parece si caminamos por el parque que esta cerca de aquí?

- Esta bien- Decia mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano

Si en definitiva algo tenía Arthur, de seguro el azúcar del pastel se le subio a la cabeza, era lo mas probable por que…¿Desde cuando se atreve a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin pensarlo mas de tres veces?. Espera, ¡Ahora me abraza del brazo! Esto es tan raro… Ehhh? ¿tan rápido llegamos al parque? Bueno ahora tendre que ejecutar la parte que sigue de mi plan…

-Hay que sentarnos en esa banca- señale un banca que estaba debajo de un hermoso árbol

-Esta bien, vamos

Caminamos hasta la banca, nos sentamos y nos quedamos viendo el atardecer y a las personas que pasaban, Arthur cada vez mas raro se acercaba cada vez mas a mi, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar por el momento. Todo en ese momento era perfecto hasta que empezó a oscurecer y recordé lo que tenia que hacer, asi que voltee a ver a Arthur y este hizo lo mismo que yo…

-¿Qué sucede, Al?

-Yo quisiera pregúntate algo… de nuevo

Al escuchar esto Arthur se sonrojo, creo que ya sabe que le preguntare

Arthur:

Lo se todo lo que estaba haciendo era muy muy raro en mi pero, desde que fue a mi casa con ese moño me di cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba y decidi ya no ocultarlo mas, asi que todo este tiempo me había dejado llevar por los impulsos que tenia.

-Yo quisiera preguntarte algo… de nuevo

No lo podía creer ¿haría lo mismo que ayer? En este momento estoy muy nervioso si es eso (que es mas que lógico) ¿Qué le contestaría?...

-Arthur… quisiera que tu…

Era de esperarse lo esta haciendo, que hago ahora me mira a los ojos, no puedo mas esos ojos que tiene me derriten y se mas que bien que estoy mas rojo que un tomate, asi que volteare la mirada; Rayos no me deja Alfred ahora me sostiene la cara con sus dos manos son tan cálidas esas manos, parece que continuara con su declaración…

-Fueras mi… pareja

Q-que pasa ahora me rodea la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano levanta mi cara hasta que queda muy cerca que la de él, no puedo más quiero besarlo y él lo sabe, así que lo hare… espera ¿Por qué me detiene? ¿Acaso él no quiere?...

-Espera… primero… contéstame

-¿Contestarte que?- le pregunte algo molesto

-Dime… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- me pregunto de nuevo mientras acercaba más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo- ¿sí o no?

-Yo… yo…-estaba confundido… o tal vez no tanto ya que, creo, conteste muy bien su pregunta…-Claro que si, sabes eres tan tonto que no te diste cuenta que desde hoy en la tarde acepte

Pensé que haría uno de sus típicos pucheros y después empezaría a decirme "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?" pero fue todo lo contrario fue acercando sus labios a los míos poco a poco hasta que por fin pude besarlo. Fue una sensación tan extraña pero agradable que no quisiera separarme de el nunca mas.

Alfred:

No podía creerlo en este momento estoy tan feliz, por fin dijo que seria mi pareja, estoy tan alegre de esto. Y ahora lo beso, es un momento tan perfecto que no quisiera que terminara pero tiene que. Tenemos que separarnos por la falta de aire…

-Te amo, Iggy

-Yo también te amo, Al

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver –Me dijo volteándome a ver, se ve tan lindo, me encantan esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Si, vamos- Le dije levantándome y dándole la mano para que se pudiera levantar

-Gracias

Ahora vamos caminando tomados de la mano, como cualquier otra pareja; empieza a hacer frio, lo se por que Arthur esta temblando, le dare mi chamarra…

-Toma- le dije mientras se la ponía en los hombros

-P-pero, tu…

-Tranquilo no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien- Le conteste con una sonrisa

-Gracias, Al- me contesto un poco ruborizado

Seguimos caminando los dos juntos hasta que llegamos a su casa, el abrió la puerta y entro detrás de el iba yo.

-¿Por qué no buscas una película mientras preparo algo de te?

-claro

Arthur:

Veamos hare dos tazas de te (aunque se que una quedara completa) también llevare galletas, demasiadas galletas. Listo ya esta todo, ahora veré si Alfred ya escogió la película.

-¿Ya te decidiste por una?

-Si, mira- me mostro el dvd

-De… ¿terror?

-¡Si!

-¿Seguro?

-Claro

Puse la película y como era de esperarse todavía no era ni la mitad de la película y Alfred estaba completamente asustado, asi que decidi quitar la película antes de que terminara por que si no en la noche el no podría dormir.

-Aaaaaaa? ¿Por qué la quitaste?

-Por que si no no dormirás

-Aaaahhh ¡Queria ver el final!

Como era de esperarse hará uno de sus berrinches que tanto me gustan, se perfectamente como terminar con ese berrinche.

Alfred:

-Aaaaaa? ¿Que sucede Arthur?

Es extraño normalmente cuando hago algún berrinche termina por regañarme pero ahora solo esta callado, p-pero que… Me beso, me esta besando, ahora entiendo es una nueva forma de callarme sin que me regañe. Me gusta mucho mas esta forma de arreglar los problemas.

-Vamos Al, quiero ir a dormir

-E-esta bien vamos

Valla si que me ha sorprendido esta vez Arthur.

-Bueno Alfred dormirás en la habitación de invitados

-Ok

Que mal yo quería dormir con el, pero si cree que no lo hare esta muy equivocado ya que tengo un plan…

Eran ya las 12:30 pm y yo no podía dormir asi que me levante y camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue a la habitación de Arthur, abri la puerta y entre…

-mmmmm ¿Q-que sucede Alfred?

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-No se si lo recuerdes, pero en esta casa solo somos tu y yo

-Tienes razón hehehe

-¿Y bien necesitas algo?- Me preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Bueno yo… quiero dormir contigo

-Eehh? Si querias dormir con migo lo hubieras dicho desde el principio

-Entonces ¿puedo?

-Claro que si, tonto

-Gracias Iggy

Arthur:

Este había sido el mejor dia de mi vida, por fin Alfred y yo somos pareja y ahora dormimos juntos, es una sensación tan extraña pero tendre que acostumbrarme a ella ya que creo que esto será muy seguido…

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por un cosquilleo en mi frente y al despertar me encuentro con la cara de Alfred el cual estaba jugando con mi cabello, lo único que pude hacer fue levantar mi cara y besarlo después de eso…

-Te amo, Alfred

-Y yo a ti Iggy

Bueno este es el final de mi historia espero y haya sido de su agrado chaooo~~


End file.
